Sidhe
Sidhe are class of fairies from the island of Eire.https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/1878147873/hero-u-rogue-to-redemption/posts/1166967 Many are also of the highborn race classed as Fae, and thus greater and more powerful than average Faerie Folk (Hero-U). Background Banshees, Leprechauns and other Sidhe live in Eire..https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/1878147873/hero-u-rogue-to-redemption/posts/1166967 However, Sidhe may also be found traveling in other parts of the world as well Sidhe are the most powerful and elusive of the 'faery folk', usually only seen in legends. They are capable of using all forms of elemental magic.How To Be A Hero novel Fae are basically the Sidhe and the 'lesser' faerie are the Elves. Even Pixies count as Elves.Lori Cole, private correspondence Races Note: It seems that some Eirish races are part of the Sidhe. But these may be considered Elves or monsters or spirits (Monstrous Fey) by the greater Fae race. *Banshees *Leprechauns Known Members Note: These may not be true 'Sidhe' (but have been called as such). *Zara Shashina (Hero-U) *Erana (Hero-U) (Half-Sidhe) Behind the scenes Sidhe are Irish earthen mounds, which in Irish folklore and mythology are believed to be the home of the Aos Sí (the people of the mounds). In How To Be A Hero the overall category for the species included 'faery'/faery folk and Fey/half-fey. The top of the food chain so to speak included the Sidhe/half-Sidhe. According to Lori; "Fae are basically the Sidhe and the 'lesser' faerie are the Elves. Even Pixies count as Elves."Lori Cole, Private correspondence. Although perhaps a coincidence... In HQ/QFG1 Zara states about her kind "We are a people of Power and Magic, and live in the forests far beyond the mountains to the west.". When put in context with her use of calling herself a "Sidhe" could mean that her kind is from the forests of Eire. However, QFG2 appeared to retcon her to the 'Eastern Woods' instead (thought to be the same as the Eastern Forest in Mordavia)... however it could still be an Eastern Woods in Eire. Due to unpublished nature of the How To Be A Hero Novels, and certain changes to lore as currently envisioned by Lori Cole, aspects of the idea of "Sidhe" as they relate to the novels may be appocryphal.Lori Cole notes in Faacebook: "In the apocryphal book series, The Chief Thief of Spielburg and the Master are one and the same... but this Chief Thief is not." The reference made to Sidhe in published public blogs and posts are included here, and for all intents and purposes are considered part of the Alternate Canon (extended universe outside of the QFG series proper), whereas the information about Sidhe from the novels may not be.Corey Cole has said in the past; "The book version (which after all, has never been published) is not canon in this case. There are no Sidhe on Gloriana. Zara has always been, and still is, half Fae. She's arrogant towards mere humans, but she herself is barely tolerated by true Fae. It's an inbred and racist society with an attitude towards half Fae much like the way Deatheaters feel about Mudbloods in Harry Potter. As for Muggles and non Fae, well... They aren't even considered people by some Fae. If we ever get back to editing the book series, we'll have to decide what to do with that backstory. Simplest is to match Zara's background from Quest for Glory 1. We could also replace her with another Wizard since the books are not official Quest for Glory works." Explanations from Lori Cole are included in the topic as well where they clarify. References Category:Races (How To Be A Hero) Category:Races (Hero-U) Category:Fae Category:Sidhe Category:Apocrypha Category:Alternate Canon